Le Loup
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Kenny siempre me decía "No hables con extraños, ve a recoger agua y ven directo a casa"…al principio intenté ser bueno y obedecerlo…por supuesto, lo intenté. Sé que no debería entrar al bosque…pero siempre he sabido como romper las reglas./ AU! Ereri! amm OoC Two-shot
1. 1

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

**Aviso: ****a ver~ pues tes es un AU! Ereri! Con posible OoC xD lo siento pero era necesario, se que la historia va rápido pero bueno…es un twoshot xD no puedo hacer mucho jajajajaja **

_**Para Patatapandicornio! Aquí está lo que me pediste nwn espero que sea de tu agrado~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Loup<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

Miré hacia el cielo y bufé, soltando unas cuantas maldiciones, conocía a la perfección ese sendero, me pregunté entonces ¿Por qué precisamente había caído en esa trampa? Todos los días la esquivaba sin problemas. Busqué una forma de salir de ese agujero, que no era tan profundo pero aun así me costaría trabajo salir.

Al encontrarme en esta situación no pude evitar recordar la primera vez que me escabullí de la aldea cuando era un niño y a mi prima intentando convencerme para regresar.

—_Levi—. La pequeña niña temblaba mientras seguía a su primo por entre los árboles. —Debemos volver, no podemos entrar al bosque._

—_No molestes, Petra, regresa si vas a estar así—. Se quejó el pequeño pelinegro, pues ella lo retrasaba._

—_Pero…tío Kenny dijo que solo viniéramos por agua, ya vámonos… ¿Y si el lobo aparece?_

—_No pasara nada Petra, solo viene de noche, además, el anciano dijo que quería conejo para cenar._

Suspiré molesto con la situación, si no encontraba la manera de salir antes de anochecer, Kenny se daría cuenta que me he estado escabullendo y no podré tener libertad nunca más.

Vivíamos al borde de un oscuro bosque, pocos conocían nuestra aldea por nombre, pero muchos habían oído de las cosas horribles que pasaban, Kenny siempre me decía "No hables con extraños, ve a recoger agua y ven directo a casa"…al principio intenté ser bueno y obedecerlo…por supuesto, lo intenté. Sé que no debería entrar al bosque…pero siempre he sabido como romper las reglas.

El bosque es enigmático, y toda la vida he sentido como si me llamara. De niño me gustaba pasar horas jugando ahí, cazando conejos, siguiendo el río, pero conforme fui creciendo fue más difícil escabullirme hasta ahí…en especial por las visitas del lobo a la aldea. Mi tío está un poco paranoico desde que el lobo asesino a mi madre, y no es como si no me doliera que ella haya muerto pero yo era un bebé cuando murió por lo que no tengo muchos recuerdos.

— ¡Oye!—. Escuche una voz masculina y levanté la mirada, cruzándome con unos ojos ámbar llenos de curiosidad. — ¿Qué haces ahí? —. Me molesté por su pregunta.

—Me gusta meterme en las trampas para el lobo—. Respondí con ironía provocando una risa estúpida en el chico.

—Eres extraño—. Me dijo y tendió una mano hacia mí, yo arqueé una ceja, dudando en tomar su mano. —Vamos… ¿O te quedarás ahí a que vengan a comerte?

Hice una mueca de desagrado pero tomé su mano y me impulse para salir de ahí con su ayuda. Al salir sacudí mi ropa, no debía de haber indicios de que estuve afuera de la aldea. El chico traía una capa roja cubriendo su cuerpo entero pero sus ojos ámbar se distinguían a la perfección.

—Debes tener cuidado por donde vas…pudiste haberte lastimado—. Me sonrió levemente y se cruzó de brazos, retrocediendo un par de pasos. —Y no deberías andar por aquí tu solo.

—Yo debería decirte lo mismo, se supone que está prohibido para nosotros.

—Pero estas aquí—. Dijo divertido y retrocedió dos pasos más. —Sus leyes no aplican para mí y me se cuidar.

—Vives en el bosque—. Afirme comprendiendo de inmediato, él pareció tensarse un poco y se alejó.

—Solo…ten cuidado, Levi—. Me puse a la defensiva y me alejé con cuidado.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —. Pregunté contrariado, él volteó, me sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

—Ve a casa…soy Eren—. Se presentó y se fue.

Inevitablemente me sentí levemente nervioso y de inmediato regresé a la aldea, con la sensación de que era observado con detenimiento. Cuide la entrada que usaba para escabullirme y me fui directo a casa, la hora del toque de queda estaba cerca y no quería escuchar los gritos de Kenny alegando que había holgazaneado todo el día. Esa noche decidí no ir al bosque en un tiempo.

**-0-**

Kenny me dio el balde para el agua y me ordeno que lo llenara en el río porque mi prima Petra no podía ir estaba muy ocupada con el asunto de su matrimonio, me sentí tranquilo porque tenía una excusa para salir pero no podría quedarme mucho tiempo, como siempre, por lo que tendría que apurarme. Hacía un rato que no salía de la aldea por lo que al percibir el aire puro me sentí tranquilo, olvidando por completo que había un tipo que vivía por ahí que sabía mi nombre y a saber cuánto más de mí.

Antes de llenar el balde, camine por el sendero de siempre, cuidándome de las trampas que los cazadores ponían para no pasar por lo mismo que la última vez y llegué al árbol más grande de todo el lugar. No se me dificultó escalar hasta mi rama favorita. Me senté con tranquilidad, jugando con el recipiente entre mis manos, pensando en lo que mi tío me había dicho esa mañana _"Es hora de que busques una prometida"._

— ¿Es hora? —. Me pregunté en voz baja, maldiciendo las costumbres del pueblo. —Ni que fuera una jodida mascota.

No quería una pareja, jamás había tenido interés en esas cosas, y mucho menos quería que me comprometieran con Mikasa. No es como si tuviera algo en contra de ella, de hecho ella me agradaba porque no era la típica adolescente mimada, mi problema lo tendría en contra de cualquiera que fuera candidato a robar mi libertad. Y el término de libertad es muy relativo, pues…vivía regido bajo las leyes de la aldea.

—Creí que habías entendido la última vez—. Sentí un escalofrío al escucharle tan cerca y voltee encontrándome de nuevo con los ojos ámbar que me veían con interés. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —. Me preguntó, mientras escalaba un poco más, después bajo de un salto hasta donde yo estaba para sentarse a mi lado, a una distancia prudente, lo cual agradecí bastante.

—Ese es mi problema, mocoso.

—Me llamo Eren, no mocoso—. Comenzó a balancear sus pies y miró a nuestro alrededor, como alerta.

—Y eso debería importarme ¿Por qué…?—. Sonrió divertido, me dedicó una mirada fugaz y después volvió su vista al cielo despejado.

—Eres el único que pasa el límite del río—. Me enderecé sin moverme demasiado para no caer. — ¿Por qué?

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago, no te conozco, ni siquiera debería hablar contigo.

—Eso fue cruel—. Se quejó pero no borró su sonrisa, su mano le retiró de la cabeza la capa que lo cubría y volteó a verme.

En ese momento tuve una sensación extraña en el pecho al observarle, como si me hubieran estrujado el corazón. Su cabello castaño estaba un poco largo y desordenado, una cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro, difícil de ignorar. Comenzaba en la sien izquierda, bajaba por su mejilla y llegaba hasta sus labios. Las dudas me asaltaron de inmediato, algo completamente nuevo en mí, ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Mis manos cosquillearon con la necesidad de pasar mis dedos por sobre la cicatriz, por lo que crucé los brazos para contenerme.

—Ya me conoces ¿Me dirás ahora? —. Me preguntó con tranquilidad, poniéndose la capucha de nuevo, yo no pude sentirme más incómodo.

—Me gusta aquí, el aire es limpio—. Fue todo lo que dije, mirando al cielo, ya iba a ser hora de volver.

Deje que el balde cayera al suelo y después baje de ahí, sin dificultad, y comencé a andar, sin molestarme en despedirme. Escuché el sonido de algo caer y al voltear lo vi alcanzarme en un par de pasos, maldije internamente al notar que él era jodidamente más alto que yo, mucho más alto.

—En las montañas se respira un aire más puro, es frío pero vale la pena—. Comenzó a contar mientras me seguía por el lugar. —Pero no vayas en invierno, o morirás congelado.

—De cualquier forma, no creo ir nunca—. Sin poder evitarlo soné demasiado nostálgico y molesto. —Nadie sale nunca de la aldea.

—Deberías darte una oportunidad—. Me incitó, mientras se estiraba de forma extraña y soltaba un bostezo.

—Oportunidad ¿Para qué?

—Para conocer el mundo en el que vives.

— ¿No eres tú el que me obligó a volver a la aldea la última vez? —. Volteó a verme, por su mirada pude descifrar que se había asustado por lo que dije.

— ¿Intentabas escapar? Lo lamento, de haberlo sabido te habría ayudado—. Detuve mis pasos en ese momento y lo estudié, extrañado.

— ¿Por qué? —. Pregunté, siendo lo único que había quedado en mi mente en ese momento.

Sus ojos me evitaron y comenzó a buscar algo interesante en el lugar, jugaba con sus dedos, obviamente nervioso y balbuceaba un montón de estupideces en voz baja. Suspiré y me cruce de brazos, en espera de una respuesta.

—Nadie merece vivir encerrado—. Dijo finalmente, reanudando su caminata.

No supe que contestar en ese momento, era de lo más extraño que me ofreciera su ayuda siendo que yo apenas le conocía, pero también era bueno saber que no era el único que pensaba de ese modo, de repente el mocoso comenzaba a agradarme, pero él no tenía por qué enterarse y yo no tenía por qué decírselo.

— ¿Por qué vives en el bosque? —. Pregunté, claramente interesado, en cuanto lo alcancé.

—Mi familia siempre ha vivido en el bosque—. Se encogió de hombros. —Y nunca me dieron deseos de acercarme a la aldea, son demasiado…rígidos en sus creencias—. Hice una mueca y me detuve al lado del río.

Lo llené de agua, lo enjuague y deseché el agua en las raíces de un árbol cercano. Lo volví a llenar y me enderecé, dispuesto a volver.

—Ya deberías irte, se preocuparán por ti—. Suspiré y asentí a medias, no tenía ganas de volver para escuchar a Kenny hablar sobre Mikasa y el compromiso. — ¿Volverás mañana? —. Me preguntó, sonando levemente ansioso.

—Tal vez, ¿Por qué?

—Te enseñaré un lugar donde el aire es realmente agradable—. Su tono de voz me sonó a promesa y volvió a sonreírme, se veía entusiasmado.

—Bien, adiós.

Emprendí el camino hacia el pueblo y sentí un escalofrío, al voltear de forma disimulada y descubrir que él seguí ahí, observándome. Al entrar a la aldea, Hannes me regañó por haber tardado tanto y porque mi tío me esperaba en casa con una sorpresa. Maldije en voz baja y me fui directo a mi casa, deseando que ya fuera el otro día.

**-0-**

Sin quererlo comencé a escaparme más seguido y a librarme de mis labores, Eren siempre tenía un lugar al que llevarme y le daba tiempo suficiente para regresarme antes del toque de queda. Me agradaba su compañía y él respetaba mi privacidad, no hacía preguntas molestas y tampoco era necesario hablar todo el tiempo, su presencia silenciosa era más que suficiente…y yo comenzaba a sentirme extraño cada vez sus ojos se cruzaban con los míos.

Era una combinación de sensaciones completamente desconocidas para mí, mi corazón se aceleraba en su presencia, mis manos sudaban y en mi estómago parecía que algo revoloteaba en mi interior, muchas veces creí que me estaba enfermando pero se me pasaba al volver a casa. Comencé a cuestionarme entonces sobre lo que me estaba ocurriendo y pensé en preguntarle a Kenny, pero no quería que anduviera divulgándolo con todos en la aldea.

Por otro lado, el lobo había dejado de atacar en la aldea desde hacía un par de semanas, no había muertos ni ganado desaparecido, era una excelente noticia para todos y decidieron que celebraríamos esta noche, Kenny me informó que debía pasar la noche con Mikasa pero yo le dije que me quedaría a dormir porque no me sentía bien, claro que se molestó conmigo pero no me interesa, porque aprovecharé que todos tomarán hasta desfallecer para ir a la casa de Eren y volver a la mañana siguiente.

Esperé a que la oscuridad cubriera por completo la aldea y que solo las pocas antorchas alumbraran el lugar donde el festejo se realizaba. Y mientras todos danzaban, comían y bebían, yo salí por la entrada principal de la aldea hacia el río, todo lo que debía hacer era seguir río arriba y encontraría su casa, realmente no estaba tan lejos pero nunca nadie se alejaba tanto del pueblo.

Me sentí ansioso al divisar una luz, mis piernas aceleraron el paso y mi corazón se aceleró, ¿Realmente estaba bien venir a visitarlo ahora? Tal vez…estaba ocupado. Suspiré y me pasé una mano por la frente, sintiéndome estúpido por mi comportamiento tan infantil y por preocuparme por estupideces ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Eren cuando vive solo?

Toque la puerta un par de veces y escuché ruido proveniente del interior, Eren abrió la puerta y me vió sorprendido para después sonreírme, hacerse a un lado para dejarme pasar y cerrar en cuanto entré.

—No te esperaba—. Me dijo invitándome a sentar, con un ademán de su mano. —Creí que bromeabas ayer.

—Claro que no, mocoso—. Rodó los ojos divertido, pues él era 3 años mayor que yo. —Yo siempre digo la verdad.

—Y a veces eres demasiado sincero.

Fue a una habitación contigua a la sala y estudie el lugar. Era pequeño, la habitación estaba un poco más elevada que la sala y las habitaciones las dividían unas cortinas delgadas, la fogata calentaba todo el lugar y el olor a té negro me hizo voltear hacia donde supuse estaba la cocina.

Eren salió de la cocina con una bandeja, traía dos tazas y un plato con galletas. Se acomodó a mi lado y recostó la cabeza en mi regazo como últimamente se le hacía costumbre, yo ya no me quejaba pues en realidad no me molestaba y bajé una mano a su cabello, para enredar mis dedos. Me extrañaba mucho mi actitud cuando estaba con él, usualmente era arisco con los demás, muy hiriente y prefería la soledad a la compañía de gente indeseable. Pero al lado de Eren siempre estoy sereno y aunque sigo expresándome como siempre, a él no parece incomodarle ni un poco.

—Este lugar es agradable… ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías enseñado?

—Estaba seguro que me dirías que era un chiquero—. Comentó divertido, llevando su mano a la mía, me estremecí levemente al contacto, él siempre era cálido.

—No está mal, mocoso.

Me sonrió y cerró los ojos, acerqué mi mano libre y deslice mis dedos por encima de la cicatriz, a Eren no le molestó y entonces creí que era el momento para preguntar por el origen de ese feo recuerdo.

—Eren—. Le llamé sin dejar de recorrer la herida. — ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Él suspiró pero no se movió, solo frunció levemente el ceño y detuvo mi mano.

—Era un niño cuando…unas personas de tu aldea vinieron y discutieron con mi madre, un hombre se puso agresivo con ella e intenté defenderla, pero me golpeó hasta que quede casi inconsciente…después la asesinaron y a mí me hicieron esto, me dijo que era para que no olvidara lo que ocurrió ese día—. Volvió a suspirar y se enderezó, un poco incómodo. —Aún no sé porque la asesinaron.

Mi corazón se oprimió en el pecho, sabía que la gente con la que convivo es cruel pero jamás me imagine que lo fuera tanto, nuevas dudas asaltaron mi mente, ¿Por qué habían hecho eso? ¿Qué mal pudo haber hecho la madre de Eren como para que llegaran a ese extremo?

—Lo lamento.

—Fue hace mucho y tú no lo hiciste…no te preocupes.

— ¿Aún te duele? —. Pregunte y enseguida me sentí estúpido, ¿Cómo le iba a doler algo que sanó hace años?

—A veces—. Acarició el dorso de mi mano.

Se enderezó sin soltarme, con la mano libre acarició mi mejilla, sus ojos buscaron los míos y mi cuerpo entero tembló. Sus orbes parecían desnudarme el alma por la intensidad con la que me veían, jamás me había sentido tan débil y vulnerable ante alguien. Me sonrió, mis dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos y él pasó su pulgar por mis labios con lentitud. Tragué saliva y tuve la imperiosa necesidad de acercarme más a Eren.

—Levi—. La manera en que dijo mi nombre me volvió un manojo de nervios, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento me derretiría por su toque. —Quiero…quiero decirte algo muy importante—. Relamió sus labios, demostrándome que estaba nervioso, ¿Qué ocurría? Di un ligero apretón en su mano para inspirarle confianza.

—Te escucho—. Le insté, la posición en la que nos encontrábamos era demasiado íntima, pero me sentía en total confianza.

—Levi…te has convertido…en una persona muy importante para mí y…—. Su tono de voz tembló y yo de inmediato temí por lo que me fuera a decir. —Prométeme que me escucharas hasta el final, después puedes decirme lo que quieras…y si no deseas que me acerque a ti de nuevo, lo entenderé.

— ¿Vas a salirme con que el lobo es tu mascota? —. Pregunté divertido, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente pero él no se rio, en cambio, su expresión se tensó. —Eren—. Le llamé serio al darme cuenta de la situación, esperando porque me contara.

— ¿Has escuchado…esas viejas historias sobre hombres…transformándose en lobo? —. Mi cuerpo entero tembló y negué en mi mente la idea que surgió al escucharle.

—Solo son historias, Eren—. Dije más para convencerme a mí que a él. —Son falsas—. Dije y contuve la respiración al verle negar con la cabeza.

—No, no lo son—. Me aseguró sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza. —Yo…soy uno de ellos—. Lo último me lo dijo en voz baja.

Mi mano se zafó de su agarre y me alejé de inmediato, como si quemara al contacto, su mirada se entristeció un poco, yo luche contra mis instintos que me gritaban que saliera corriendo y me quedé ahí sentado.

—Mientes—. Mis puños temblaban en mi regazo

—Me encantaría que fuera una mentira.

La mescolanza de emociones me abrumó, sentía cierto alivio porque confiara en mí para contármelo pero también estaba inseguro, ¿Por qué me decía esto? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué quería de mí?, al intentar comprender la magnitud de todo eso más preguntas perturbaron mi mente, pero solo de una me aterraba la respuesta. ¿Era él el lobo que atemorizaba a la aldea?

Quise preguntarle, quise cuestionarlo con todo lo que había en mi cabeza pero por el repentino silencio pude escuchar las campanas de la pequeña iglesia de la aldea, eso solo significaba una cosa, problemas. Me puse de pie y él me imitó comprendiendo lo que ocurría, caminé a la puerta y abrí, dispuesto a volver para saber que pasaba. Eren me detuvo colocando una mano en mi hombro, al sentir el contacto giré de una forma un poco brusca y a la defensiva.

Él hizo una expresión triste, melancólica, tomó la capa roja que siempre usaba para taparse durante el día y me cubrió, la capa era enorme. Me retiré en silencio y salí corriendo de la cabaña, en dirección a la aldea, por la adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo, llegué al pueblo en menos de lo que esperé y ví todo el lugar envuelto en un caos como nunca antes. Pensé en mi tío y mi prima Petra por lo que intenté buscarlos.

A lo lejos pude distinguir a mi prima correr aterrada, me acerqué a ella para guiarla a la iglesia, que era el único lugar donde el lobo no podía entrar. La tomé del brazo y la jale conmigo, pero pronto sentí la atemorizante presencia de la enorme criatura detrás de nosotros. Mi prima viró en una esquina, jalándome con ella y dejándonos en un callejón sin salida, maldije en mi mente y ambos volteamos a ver al lobo de pelaje castaño oscuro con ojos dorados de mirada intensa.

Nos gruñó a ambos, Petra gritaba por ayuda mientras yo intentaba comprender lo que estaba pasando… ¿Ese…era Eren? No, no podía serlo, Eren se había quedado en su casa. La criatura era enorme, en cuatro patas tenía mi altura pero seguro era mucho más grande. Me olfateó y arrugó la nariz, como si le desagradara algo.

—_Hueles como él_—. Mi corazón se aceleró y no supe si fue por el miedo o la confusión ¿El lobo había hablado?

El lobo bufó y después de gruñirle a mi prima se giró para salir corriendo. Petra se deslizó por la pared, sus piernas le habían fallado e intentaba respirar con normalidad, voltee a verla y me hinqué junto a ella, quería estar seguro de lo que había ocurrido.

— ¿Lo escuchaste? —. Le pregunté un poco desesperado, ella me miró confundida. —Petra, ¿Escuchaste? El lobo habló.

—N-no…no habló—. Me respondió con dificultad.

—Petra, tú lo escuchaste, me habló—. Negó con la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

Suspiré y me pase una mano por el cabello, la tomé en brazos y me encaminé a la iglesia, para mantenernos seguros en caso de que el lobo decidiera volver. La sentía temblar y me preocupe bastante pues no estaba seguro de si se había herido durante la huida o era solo el trauma que le había ocasionado la situación anterior.

Cuando me paré en las puertas de la iglesia mi prima se bajó de un salto, corrió por el lugar hasta llegar a los brazos de su prometido y comenzó a gritar de nuevo, señalándome.

— ¡Es un hereje! ¡Habla con el monstruo! ¡Es un demonio! —. Me sorprendí al escucharla y todos voltearon a verme, comenzando a susurrar entre ellos. — ¡Él ha traído al lobo a la aldea! ¡Es su culpa que esté asesinando a toda la gente!

Suspiré, comprendiendo por donde iba todo esto…y no me gustaba nada.

**-0-**

Me sentaron en la piedra de los sacrificios y me encadenaron, mi tío había sido detenido para que no intentara salvarme y mi prima seguía acusándome de hereje. Al ver a la multitud que me rodeaba distinguí algunos rostros que me miraban confundidos y con lástima. El pastor Nick me pidió que me arrepintiera de mis pecados y yo asegure que no tenía nada de que arrepentirme, me miró indignado y se fue…todos se fueron, a excepción de Petra que me veía fijamente a una distancia corta.

Su expresión cambió a una que jamás había visto en ella, tomándome por sorpresa.

—Finalmente tienes lo que mereces.

— ¿Qué? —. Pregunté completamente confundido, Petra me sonrió con malicia.

—Todos…todos en esta maldita aldea te querían, Levi es un buen sobrino, Levi es un gran partido, Levi, Levi, Levi—. La ví apretar los puños. —Todos…incluso mi prometido te prefieren sobre mí…bueno, no eras tan perfecto después de todo.

Giró sobre sus talones y se fue, yo intenté analizar toda la situación y lo que ocurriría en seguida. Mis manos habían sido vendadas para que no intentara quitarme las cadenas que lastimaban mis muñecas y tobillos. Bajé un poco el rostro e inhalé el aroma de Eren que aún estaba impregnado en la capa, no iba a volver a verlo y lo único que había hecho hace unas horas había sido pelear con él. Mi cuerpo tembló por el frío y el miedo que me invadió, cerré los ojos para ignorar la realidad.

Imaginé a Eren a mi lado, abrazándome, intentando reconfortarme, ayudándome a escapar. Yo estaba en mis últimos momentos y solo podía pensar en Eren, en él y lo especial que me hacía sentir. Escuché un alboroto en la entrada de la aldea y apreté mis parpados para no saber lo que ocurría, escuché un bufido cerca de mí y mi cabello revoloteó por la exhalación de la criatura enfrente mío.

—_Levi_—. La voz de Eren retumbó en mi cabeza y abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con los orbes ámbar que conocía tan bien. —_Cálmate, no te asustes_—. Su voz se escuchaba como un susurro en mi oído, aunque sabía que estaba en mi cabeza. —_Te sacaré de aquí._

Con su hocico jaló las cadenas que me sujetaban, arrancándolas del suelo y con sus garras rasgó las vendas en mis manos, el alboroto en las casas nos alertó y él se echó en el suelo.

—_Sube_—. Me ordenó y yo no dude en obedecer.

Me senté sobre su lomo y enredé mis dedos en su suave pelaje, de inmediato se enderezó y comenzó a correr, esquivando disparos como si no hubiera un mañana, las cadenas tintineaban por el movimiento pero Eren no se detuvo hasta haber pasado el río y llegar hasta mi árbol favorito.

Cuando me dejó bajar aún estaba abrumado por la impresión de su lobo, era grande pero no tanto como el otro, su pelaje se veía mejor cuidado y aún en esa forma se podía distinguir la cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro. Levanté mi mano temblando y él cerró los ojos, esperando por el contacto y se sobresaltó un poco cuando mis yemas rozaron su piel, pero no se retiró.

Al abrir sus ojos de nuevo se toparon con los míos que le estudiaban con insistencia, hizo algo parecido a un suspiro y se acercó a mí para rozar su nariz con mi mejilla, sentí escalofríos al contacto y me abracé a él, ya sin duda alguna de que era el mismo Eren de siempre.

—_Lamento haberte involucrado en esto_—. Se disculpó y su pata me rodeó, en una especie de abrazo. —_Quise contarte antes para evitar esto…pero no podía_—. Intentó alejarse pero mis brazos se lo impidieron, el miedo y la adrenalina que había sentido me hacían aferrarme a él con fuerza. —_No debí involucrarme contigo, no debí darte mi capa…pero si no lo hacía, mi padre probablemente te hubiera asesinado_.

Me separé de él de una forma un poco brusca y tomé su hocico entre mis manos, para que me viera a los ojos y no me sintiera extraño de hablar así.

— ¿Tu padre? ¿Él es quien ha atormentado a la aldea por años? —. Él asintió una vez.

—_Sí, cuando asesinaron a mi madre porque la acusaron de bruja él enloqueció y ha vivido tomando venganza de todos los que le asesinaron y sus descendientes_—. Le acaricié y él cerró los ojos. —_Levi, papá no te hará daño mientras te mantengas fuera de la aldea._

Consideré lo que me había dicho e hice una mueca, me preocupaba mi tío pero, de ahí en fuera, todos me habían dado la espalda y no le encontraba gran sentido a regresar a donde me quisieron matar. Me separé de Eren, me quité las cadenas y las dejé caer en el suelo. Me puse de pie y miré al lobo que me veía expectante por mi decisión, le regalé una sonrisa leve y acaricié su nariz con cuidado.

— ¿Me dejarías quedarme contigo? —. Pedí y él movió la cabeza, asintiendo de nuevo.

Esta vez me guio hasta su casa de donde salía un olor agradable y la idea del cálido ambiente me embargó, haciéndome desear el entrar, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que ahora solo quería descansar un poco. Me detuve al pie de la escalera y giré para asegurarme que Eren me seguía, sin embargo, el lobo había tomado el rumbo por el que llegamos.

— ¡Eren! —. Le llamé para detenerle, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿A dónde iba?

—_Aunque me encantaría, no puedo quedarme_—. Di un paso hacia adelante y él retrocedió.

— ¿Por qué no?

—_Aún no puedo controlarme…debo aprender si no quiero lastimarte_—. Mis labios se volvieron una línea y mi cuerpo tembló, ¿Cuánto le tomaría eso?

Suspiré, meditando sobre todo lo que él me había prometido mostrarme, sobre el tiempo que pasamos juntos y todo lo que yo quería hacer a su lado. Tragué saliva y di otro paso.

—Te esperare—. Declaré seguro y el lobo soltó un suspiro, parecido a una risita.

—_Sabía que dirías eso_—. Dijo él y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Vengo a dejar este pequeño twoshot nwn que le debía a Patatapandicornio desde Peculiares x) en fin~ aquí esta Patata hermosa~ espero que te guste y me tengas paciencia con la segunda parte xD espero les guste y con respecto a mis fics, veré si ya esta semana puedo comenzar a retomar las actualizaciones nwn gracias por esperar!<strong>

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. 2

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión emm…me inspire en el cuento de la caperucita roja y en la canción Animals de Maroon 5 x/D**_

_**Para Patatapandicornio! Con todo mi amor~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Loup<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Eren se fue, desde entonces yo mantenía la pequeña casa completamente limpia esperando por su regreso, el invierno estaba a unas semanas de llegar y el frio era casi insoportable, afortunadamente tenía la capa de Eren para cubrirme. También desde entonces he tenido que aprender a cocinar –cosa que siempre odie- y he aprendido algunas labores de la casa que jamás creí que realizaría.

Ese día me levanté temprano, como todos los días a hacer el desayuno y limpiar la casa completa, para después ir al río y sacar un poco de agua, aprovechando el viaje para recolectar algunas frutas del pequeño huerto de la casa. Sin embargo, en cuanto me acomodé la capa sobre mis hombros tome las cosas para salir y abrí la puerta un hombre entró a la casa de forma furiosa.

Inspeccionaba cada rincón, olfateando como can por todas partes y regalándome una mirada asesina cada vez que sus ojos se topaban con los míos. Tenía el cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta baja, usaba lentes frente a sus orbes dorados y parecía mucho mayor que yo. Carraspeé lo suficientemente fuerte mientras me cruzaba de brazos y azotaba la puerta regresando al interior de mi –ahora- hogar.

—Tú…—. Quiso decir algo pero solo apretó el puente de su nariz.

— ¿Quién demonios es usted? —. Pregunté con tono de voz serio y claramente molesto por su intrusión.

—Cierra la boca niño—. Me ordenó, deteniéndose frente a mí a una distancia prudente. —El que hará las preguntas aquí soy yo.

Tragué saliva e hice una mueca, el hombre parecía imponente pero no me daba miedo por lo que me erguí todo lo que mi estatura me permitió para dejárselo en claro. Él bufó y apretó los puños.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Yo pregunté primero—. Me adelanté a decir y el hombre volvió a bufar, esta vez, parecía más molesto.

—Mi nombre es Grisha Jaeger.

—Levi Ackerman—. Su cuerpo pareció tensarse ante la mención de mi apellido y antes de que me reclamara algo, rodé los ojos y suspiré. —Sí, son mi familia pero no tengo nada que ver con ellos.

Hizo una mueca de claro disgusto y dio un pequeño paso hacia mí.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Aquí vivo—. Dije simple, omitiendo la parte de Eren dejándome quedar aquí, pues, quien ahora suponía era su padre, probablemente no estuviera muy de acuerdo.

— ¿Dónde está Eren? —. Dio otro paso hacia mí y me miró de forma mortífera pero yo solo masajee mis sienes, molesto.

— ¿Y yo cómo voy a saber?

Levantó una mano hacia mí, temblaba, yo apreté la mandíbula y tragué saliva dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea que viniera a continuación pero su mano se detuvo a centímetros de mi cuello y se cerró en un puño, alejándose de inmediato. Su rostro se desfiguró en una clara expresión de rabia y su cuerpo entero se tensó.

— ¿Dónde está Eren? —. Me volvió a preguntar pero esta vez retrocedió un poco. — ¿Por qué te marcó? —. Arquee una ceja, claramente confundido y me debatí por preguntar.

—Ya le dije que no sé dónde está Eren—. Dije finalmente guardando las preguntas para la persona indicada. —Se fue y no ha vuelto.

Caminó en círculos como león enjaulado con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la cadera, de forma pensativa, yo solo lo veía con expresión aburrida.

—Si estás aquí y te marco significa que lo sabes—. Bufé molesto por la situación, pensé en largarme y dejar al sujeto en la casa.

—Sí, estoy aquí porque por su culpa casi me matan—. Le reclamé y entonces se detuvo, asintió varias veces y se sobo las sienes.

—Ya sé porque parecías conocido… ¿Qué relación tienes con mi hijo? —. Suspiró antes de que yo pudiera contestar y negó con la mano. —Olvídalo, eso es obvio, ¿Cómo es que no sabes dónde está? Si no vuelve pronto se romperá el vínculo.

El hombre parecía un poco más calmado en cambio yo era un manojo de dudas. ¿De qué demonios hablaba el anciano? ¿Cuál vínculo? ¿Cuál marca? Me pasé una mano por el cabello y di por sentado que el viejo estaba loco.

—Escuche, debo salir ahora, como asumo es el padre de Eren no lo correré, pero si encuentro la casa hecha mierda no lo dejaré entrar de nuevo…—. Anuncié de malas, tomé mis cosas y salí azotando mis pies contra el suelo, no tenía ganas de aguantar a un loco en ese momento.

**-0-**

Desde ese día Grisha no salió de la casa por una semana entera alegando como pretexto que esperaría a que Eren regresara, sin embargo después de esa semana el hombre pareció aburrirse y se fue una mañana sin decir nada. No era el hombre más agradable del mundo pero por un rato estuvo bien estar acompañado, extrañaba un poco eso.

Pero una vez se fue la soledad me invadió de repente, ahogándome con el silencio de la casa. Solo escuchaba el ruido del agua hirviendo en la pequeña estufa y el crujir de los troncos al fuego en la chimenea. El lugar no era grande y de cualquier forma me sentía pequeño ahí, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de salir al bosque y buscar a Eren para traerlo de vuelta conmigo, sin importarme si sabía controlar a su lobo o no.

Me puse de pie de forma brusca, me coloqué la capa de Eren y salí de la casa, para evadir la soledad asfixiante en la que me sentí envuelto. En cuanto puse un pie fuera del lugar, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y tuve la sensación de que era observado. Temblé levemente y me envolví en la capa por completo aspirando el aroma del chico que me había prometido volver.

Di un pequeño paseo sin alejarme mucho de la casa, aún con esa sensación en mi espalda. Me detuve de forma abrupta y busqué en los alrededores con la mirada, si había alguien observándome debía de haber algo que lo delatara. A mi derecha, entre las ramas y troncos de los árboles sentí algo moverse, apreté mis puños con fuerza y traté de concentrarme mejor en ese lugar.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse por la incertidumbre, no sabía si había más lobos como Eren y Grisha afuera, no sabía si había algo peor o si solo era mi imaginación. Quise retroceder y volver a casa, pero yo jamás he sido un cobarde por lo que me quedé quieto ahí. Inhale despacio y profundo, para calmarme, y exhalé con fuerza susurrando el nombre de Eren en voz baja.

Escuché un ruido proveniente del lugar que observaba y me puse alerta, para la reacción que tuviera que tener en el momento en que lo que estaba ahí se descubriera y en mi cabeza deseé que fuera Eren quien finalmente regresaba.

—_Levi…_—. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mi cuerpo se tensó.

Entonces lo ví, era el mismo lobo de pelaje castaño y ojos ámbar solo que un poco más grande. Tragué saliva al reconocer la cicatriz que surcaba su ojo y hocico e instintivamente me acerqué un poco a él, despacio, extendiendo una mano hacia él. El lobo bufó, cerró sus ojos y acercó su cabeza hacia mí chocando con mi mano que temblaba sin control.

Mis dedos palparon la piel del lobo, enredándose en el suave pelaje, apartó con su pata mi mano, con delicadeza y se acercó otro poco para rozar su nariz de nuevo contra mi mejilla. Mi corazón latía desbocado por el contacto de su fría nariz y temí que lo escuchara con las enormes orejas que tenía. Acaricié su hocico un par de veces y con la cabeza indiqué que fuéramos a casa, esperando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa y definitiva.

Asintió despacio y me empujó un poco con su cabeza para que comenzara a caminar, yo sin embargo no me fie de su gesto y me paré a un lado de él enredando de nuevo mis dedos en su pelaje para retornar.

Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, contarle algunas que había aprendido y sobre la visita de su padre a la casa. Entonces recordé lo que Grisha había dicho sobre la marca que aún me tenía confundido, pero decidí ser paciente y esperar al momento adecuado para que él me contestara todas las preguntas sin objeciones.

Al llegar a la casa me detuve, quería entrar pronto pero no quería que él se fuera de nuevo por lo que esperé a que Eren entrara primero, soltó un bufido parecido a una risotada y se sentó sobre el suelo.

—_No puedo entrar así a la casa_—. Escuché en mi mente y me crucé de brazos.

—Pues transfórmate mastodonte—. Dije simple, sacándole otro bufido.

—_Cúbrete los ojos, estoy desnudo_—. Rodé los ojos y bajé la capucha hasta que me cubriera los ojos.

—Eres un mocoso, como si tuvieras algo que yo no—. Me quejé y escuché un pequeño quejido proveniente de su ubicación.

—Nunca esta demás el pudor—. Escuché su voz alegre y quise descubrirme los ojos pero él me hizo girar y me guió a la casa. —Vamos que me congelo el trasero.

—Pudiste haber cambiado en casa.

—No hubiera entrado por la puerta—. Dijo divertido y escuché la puerta cerrarse. Sus pasos apresurados a la habitación y un par de pequeñas maldiciones sobre el frío. — ¿Mi padre estuvo aquí? —. Preguntó antes de que yo dijera nada mientras me quitaba la capucha.

—Sí, y tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte—. Aclaré dando pasos lentos y pequeños a la habitación.

Eren salió del cuarto antes de que yo llegara, vestido con lo mismo de siempre y un suéter encima de su playera favorita. Me sonrió ampliamente y extendió sus brazos esperando que lo abrazara como si fuera un niño. Arquee mi ceja y me crucé de brazos, sin moverme un ápice.

—Vamos—. Suplicó haciendo un puchero. —Tiene mucho que no nos vemos.

Fruncí mis labios, resistiendo mis ganas de ir y abrazarle, intentando ignorar el hecho de que sus brazos habían crecido un poco en cuanto a masa muscular, ahora se veían más fuertes que antes.

—No—. Dije simple y caminé a la cocina, escuchando su risita infantil de siempre.

—Muero de hambre, ¿Qué hay de cenar?

—Una manzana, si tienes suerte.

Entré a la cocina seguido por él y me regañé mentalmente por haber dejado así el agua en el fuego de forma tan descuidada. Hice té y le di la manzana que le había prometido, provocando pucheros y pequeños berrinches de su parte.

Esa noche dormí en la habitación…y él en el pequeño diván de la sala y a pesar de que ahora tenía su compañía, no podía evitar pensar que me faltaba algo.

**-0-**

Desde que Eren había vuelto él se había encargado de cocinar y ayudarme a mantener la casa limpia, lo cual agradecía bastante, me acompañaba cuando leía en la sala y siempre que tenía que salir por algo necesario, pero a pesar de eso lo sentía distante y en su mundo cada vez que le preguntaba algo, no era agradable, en absoluto. El invierno ya había arribado, provocando que pasara más tiempo en casa pues odiaba lo sensible que mi cuerpo era ante los climas helados.

Ese día me desperté más temprano de lo usual, pues de forma tenue pude divisar el repiqueteo de las campanas de la iglesia de la aldea, me levanté un poco molesto y entonces comprendí, ese día cumplía 18 años. Bufé, siempre odié mis cumpleaños pues usualmente ocurría algo que lo arruinaba, comenzando por mi mal humor matutino.

Al buscar a Eren por todo el lugar me sentí levemente decepcionado pues no estaba, encontrando en su lugar el desayuno preparado para mí y una pequeña felicitación escrita en un papel. Arrugué el papel y lo lancé lejos, sin importarme si caía en el bote de basura o no. Comí de mala gana y aventé mi plato en el cubo de trastes sucios.

Regresé a la cama y me recosté, esperando dormir y que al despertar fuera el siguiente día. Sin embargo eso no ocurrió.

Cuando la consciencia volvió a mí y abrí mis ojos, escuché ruidos y maldiciones en la sala. Me enderecé con el cuerpo levemente entumecido y me levanté de la cama, corrí la cortina que separaba las dos habitaciones y observé a mi compañero de casa recoger trozos de algo roto en el suelo. A paso lento me acerqué para preguntar qué había pasado y ayudarle, pero el que se pusiera de pie de forma brusca me detuvo de inmediato.

—Quédate donde estas—. Me ordenó con un tono de voz ahogado y yo decidí obedecer.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —. Pregunté, inclinándome un poco hacia él.

—Regresa a la habitación.

—No hasta que me digas que pasa—. Dije cruzándome de brazos, no me importaba lo que ocurriera ahora, quería saber qué demonios tenía Eren.

—Levi—. Me llamó intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible. —Regresa a la habitación y en cuanto termine con esto iré a hablar contigo.

Bufé y acepté, regresando de inmediato para no discutir con él, quería saber porque estaba tan distante si solía ser un cachorro antes de que todo eso ocurriera…entonces pensé que tal vez mi rechazo antes de que se fuera lo hacía mantenerse alejado. Hice una mueca dejándome caer en la cama y revolví mi cabello con frustración. Escuché a Eren soltar más maldiciones y finalmente lo vi venir a la habitación.

Mi corazón se aceleró como últimamente cuando se acercaba a mí, se sentó en la orilla de la cama a una distancia prudente a mí e intentó sonreírme pero su rostro estaba crispado en algo que interprete como rabia y tensión.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —. Preguntó en un fingido tono casual.

— ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? —. Cuestioné directo sintiéndolo tensarse un poco más. —Y no me salgas con que no es nada porque solo tienes que mirarte para que lo notes—. Eren suspiró, volteó despacio hacia mí y apretó sus puños.

—Hay algo llamado… "pareja destinada" para los de nuestra especie—. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y me imagine mil cosas. —Es con quien…estaremos hasta el final de nuestros días sin importar lo que ocurra—. Me explicó antes de que yo preguntara algo más, yo carraspeé y asentí comprendiendo.

— ¿Actúas así de raro por lo de tu pareja? —. Él asintió y le vi acercarse un poco. — ¿La encontraste o algo?

—Sí…pero no me había dado cuenta porque no entendía muchas cosas sobre…esto—. Dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano, como restándole importancia. —Levi—. Temblé levemente pues había sido como si sus labios acariciaran mi nombre. —Ya…ya me gustabas—. Tragó saliva y se acercó otro poco. —Pero ahora que has cumplido 18…tu olor me llama—. Soltó un gimoteo y yo me alejé un poco nervioso como nunca antes.

— ¿Mi olor? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

—Escúchame—. Suplicó ahogando otro gimoteo de dolor. —Tú eres…mi pareja destinada, la otra mitad de mi alma, la persona por la que moriría si algo le pasara—. Fruncí mis labios para evitar soltar una risita nerviosa y le sentía acercarse más. —Pero no haré nada que tú no quieras—. Dijo y se detuvo, para no avanzar más hacia mí. —Será tu decisión…si me dejas formar un vínculo o no.

Mi cabeza me dio una pista de la forma en que el vínculo se debía hacer y mi corazón se agitó como impulsándome a soltar un "si" a los 4 vientos.

—Tengo…tengo muchas preguntas—. Dije con mucho trabajo, tragando saliva para pasar el nerviosismo.

—Prometo contestarlas todas—. Asintió despacio y se puso de pie, al leer sus intenciones me acerqué lo suficiente y le tomé de la muñeca evitando que se fuera.

—Bien—. Asentí y mis dedos acariciaron el dorso de su mano, deslizándose despacio para entrelazarse con los de él. —No se…que es lo que vaya a ocurrir después…pero estoy seguro que quiero esto.

Eren suspiró, sus orbes ámbar brillaron y se hincó en el suelo para abrazar mi cintura con un brazo y recargar su cabeza en mi regazo. Mi mano libre se posó sobre su cabello y le acaricié despacio, recorriendo su piel caliente hasta llegar a sus hombros, le sentí temblar y se enderezó de forma brusca.

Se acercó despacio a mi rostro, mi corazón se agitó y aguanté la respiración, comenzando a cerrar mis ojos, sabía lo que venía ahora. Suspiré y después sentí el –tan ansiado- beso. Sus labios se movían despacio sobre los míos, delineó mi labio inferior y me dio pequeños mordiscos, provocando que entreabriera un poco la boca. Su lengua se adentró en mi cavidad, explorando cada zona con detenimiento, pasando por el paladar provocándome una sensación placentera.

Mi lengua buscó la suya, la rocé tímidamente y de inmediato reaccionó enredándola con la mía. Temblé ante la sensación y apreté el agarre de nuestras manos, sintiendo que me derretía, empujó mi cuerpo hacia atrás, haciéndome caer de espaldas en la cama con él encima. Lo abracé temblando, mientras él se separaba levemente para comenzar a dar pequeños besos por mi mejilla trazando un camino hasta dar con mi lóbulo para lamerlo y morderlo.

Sentí que su respiración se volvió pesada y ansiosa pero sus acciones eran lentas y delicadas, continuó repartiendo pequeños besos y mordiscos por toda la extensión de mi cuello bajando despacio, provocándome un sonrojo notorio y pequeños jadeos. Mordí mi labio inferior y apreté un poco más el agarre en su mano, sintiéndole temblar sobre mí, como si estuviera conteniéndose.

—Eren—. Le llamé en voz baja, tragué saliva y le empujé sin mucha fuerza para que me viera a los ojos, de inmediato levantó su cabeza un poco, preguntándome con la vista nublada en deseo _¿Por qué?_

Con mi mano libre desaté su capa que me cubría para dormir, para después desabotonar mi camisa y dejar expuesta la piel de mi torso. Alcé mi mano de nuevo, enredando mis dedos en su cabello dándole permiso para continuar, él solo me sonrió con deseo…y un poco de ternura.

Besó mis labios de nuevo, de manera fugaz, y retomó su camino de besos, esta vez bajando hasta llegar a mi pecho. La punta de su lengua jugó un poco con mi pezón derecho, mientras su mano pellizcaba el contrario, me estremecí y apreté los párpados disfrutando de las sensaciones que provocaba. Después de un rato de jugar con mis pezones decidió continuar con su pequeño recorrido, dejándome un par de mordiscos en todo mi pecho, lamió los pliegues de mi abdomen y mordió la piel alrededor de mi ombligo sin lastimarme.

Su mano acarició el borde de mis pantalones y sin prisa comenzó a desabrocharlos para retirármelos y lanzarlos por ahí, se enderezó un poco, sus ojos me observaron completamente desnudo y se relamió los labios. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas por su acción y desvié la mirada, dando un leve apretón a su mano que aún estaba entrelazada a la mía. Él se inclinó sobre mis piernas, acarició mi piel con su nariz y repartió besos en ellas, haciéndome sentir un poco frágil pero irremediablemente amado con ese gesto tan simple.

Acomodó mis piernas sobre sus hombros con delicadeza y se posicionó entre ellas, tomó con su mano libre mi falo despierto, besó la punta y bajó hasta la base, para sacar la lengua y lamer toda la extensión. Temblé por la sensación placentera que me provoco y solté un gruñido cuando lo introdujo en su boca comenzando a acariciarme con la lengua.

Mordí mi labio inferior para detener los jadeos que querían escapar de mi boca, apreté los párpados con fuerza y mi mano libre se aferró a las sábanas, se sentía muy bien y el cosquilleo de placer que surgía desde mi vientre para recorrer mi cuerpo entero me hacía sentir vulnerable cada vez más, pero ahora no me importaba parecer frágil ante Eren, porque estaba seguro que no me haría daño.

Mis piernas comenzaron a tiritar, mis pies estaban entumecidos, mi respiración se encontraba agitada y mi vista nublada, el cosquilleo en mi vientre se intensificaba con cada caricia de Eren. Tragué saliva con mucha dificultad y su mano, entrelazada con la mía, parecía quemarme la piel. Mi voz se agudizó un poco conforme jadeaba y gemía al compás que él había trazado para finalmente gritar su nombre en cuanto el éxtasis me alcanzó.

Mi cuerpo tembló, sensible ante los pequeños besos que mi amante dejaba por mi torso, esperando a que me calmara un poco. Se inclinó a la altura de mí desbocado corazón, acarició mi piel con su nariz y después le beso repetidas veces con ternura, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la calidez que su gesto me brindaba, haciéndome sentir necesitado de alguna forma.

Mientras susurraba mi nombre como si de un mantra se tratase contra mi piel, ascendió con lentitud por mi cuello, para besar mi barbilla, mis mejillas, mis párpados, mi frente, mi nariz y finalmente sus labios encontraron los míos que le esperaban ansiosos por sus caricias. Su mano libre recorría mi cintura y dibujaba pequeños círculos sobre mi vientre, provocándome escalofríos placenteros.

Se separó despacio, sus orbes buscaron los míos al mismo tiempo que llevaba el dorso de mi mano hasta su boca para besarla, tragué saliva al sentir como si me hubieran marcado la piel a fuego y de inmediato me incorpore para acercarme a él y besarle de nuevo, con tanta necesidad que sentía que moriría si me alejaba. Sin cuidado se retiró su ropa, permitiéndome ayudarle con mi única mano libre, una vez desnudo se sentó en la cama, jalándome con él para sentarme en su regazo.

Mis mejillas se encendieron por la posición tan íntima y al sentir su miembro rozar el mío, provocando un escalofrío. Me sonrió, regalándome una mirada comprensiva mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorrían mi espalda con lentitud, intentando tranquilizarme.

—Levi—. Su voz ronca me hizo pensar que me derretiría entre sus brazos. —No haré nada que tú no quieras—. Me repitió besando mis hombros, tragué saliva con dificultad y relamí mis labios por lo nervioso que me sentía en ese momento, suspiré y me acerqué a su oído.

—Ya te dije…—. Me sorprendí por mi tono de voz y sonreí mentalmente al sentirle temblar. —Que quiero esto…te quiero a ti—. Declaré con seguridad, se enderezó, tomó mi barbilla con sus dedos y me sonrió, con un gesto que solo podía expresar adoración.

—También te quiero a ti—. Me dijo en un susurro para besarme de nuevo.

Di un pequeño respingo cuando sentí su pulgar masajear mi entrada, estaba tan concentrado en su lengua explorando mi boca que no había notado su mano deslizarse hasta mi esfínter. Movió su pulgar en círculos, provocándome escalofríos y empujó un dedo contra mi entrada introduciéndolo con lentitud mientras mordisqueaba mis labios, dejándolos más hinchados de lo que ya estaban.

Su dedo se removió con lentitud, mientras yo intentaba acostumbrarme a la incómoda sensación, marcando un pequeño vaivén, buscando que yo me relajara un poco. Mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse conforme la intrusión comenzó a volverse placentera, provocando que volviera a dejar escapar jadeos que intentaba contener contra el hombro de Eren.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me quejé cuando sentí un segundo dedo invadirme, mis dedos buscaron la cabellera de Eren para dar leves tirones cuando pretender reducir mi voz no era suficiente mientras el movimiento de tijeras me arrancaba más suspiros y maldiciones por lo bajo. Repentinamente mi interior se sentía arder, como si estuviera en llamas por dentro, los dedos de Eren no eran suficientes para apaciguar el calor abrasador por lo que comencé a mover mi cadera y busqué sus ojos regalándole una mirada suplicante.

Le vi morder su labio, le sentí temblar contra mí y retiró sus dedos de mi interior, comprendí en el momento lo que venía después por lo que me hinqué sobre el colchón, dejándole espacio suficiente para acomodarse en mi entrada. Cuando la punta de su sexo rozó mi esfínter, sentí un latigazo de placer por toda mi columna, aumentando la ansiedad. Sin esperar más tiempo, le empuje un poco hacia atrás y mi cadera se dejó caer sin cuidado contra su erección, los dos soltamos un suspiro de satisfacción al instante.

En seguida sentí como si el vacío hubiese sido llenado y nada más fuera esencial en mi vida, él me tomó con cuidado y sin esfuerzo alguno me recostó en la cama, sus dedos rozaron mi vientre levemente abultado provocándome un escalofrío.

—Somos uno, Levi—. Susurró, provocando que mis ojos buscaran los suyos. —Tu vientre es cálido—. Dijo lo último mientras se inclinaba sobre mí, levantando mis piernas de nuevo sobre sus hombros. —Eres hermoso.

Su cadera comenzó a moverse despacio, buscando la manera de no lastimarme con cada movimiento. Los latigazos de placer seguían recorriendo mi cuerpo conforme el vaivén y el fuego sofocante en mi interior comenzaba a incrementar, haciéndome desear cada vez más. Su mano libre buscó la mía, entrelazándolas también, aprisionando mis dos manos contra el colchón mientras sus labios se dedicaban a besarme con ternura.

Comencé a sentirme mareado, como si el oxígeno me faltara, el ritmo de las embestidas aumentaba conforme el beso se tornaba fogoso, arrebatándome todo el aliento que me quedaba. Mi cuerpo se arqueó levemente cuando le sentí rozar mi punto dulce y gemí su nombre con tanta fuerza que creí lastimarme la garganta. Me sonrió travieso comenzando a moverse con la intención de tocar ese lugar que me hacía delirar, logrando que me sacudiera contra él cada que lo lograba.

Mi vientre comenzó a cosquillear de nuevo provocando que las oleadas de placer estremecieran mi columna y mi mente se nublara permitiéndome solo un pensamiento, Eren, mis oídos se taparon y mi cadera comenzó a moverse sola. El orgasmo invadió mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que grité el nombre de mi pareja, dándome la impresión de haber ardido en el infierno para después tocar el cielo.

Eren había alcanzado el éxtasis al mismo tiempo que yo llenando mi interior con su cálida esencia, en ese instante me sentí de su posesión por completo, mientras concebía como en mi corazón se escribía a fuego el nombre de Eren.

Se recostó sobre mí, ambos con la respiración agitada, liberó una de mis manos para pasar su brazo por mi cintura y hacernos girar, nos cubrió a ambos con las mantas y besó mi frente repetidas veces. Quise removerme para que se saliera de mí a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, pero él apretó en agarre en mi cintura y recargó su cabeza contra la mía.

—Perdona amor—. Temblé levemente por el apelativo cariñoso. —Debemos quedarnos así hasta el amanecer.

No quise replicar absolutamente nada, asentí despacio y acomodé mi cabeza contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos, exhausto.

—Descansa—. Dijo en un susurro que escuché bastante lejos. —Te amo.

**-0-**

La mañana siguiente desperté cómodo y con el cansancio invadiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, sentía una ligera incomodidad en el trasero y un par de fuertes brazos reteniéndome con firmeza. Abrí mis ojos y levanté mi cabeza para mirar la habitación cuando me encontré con unos orbes dorados que me observaban con intensidad. Eren me sonrió con delicadeza, mientras acariciaba mi espalda y mi cabello.

—Espera—. Susurró y besó mi frente.

Mi cuerpo dio un ligero respingo cuando su mano bajó hasta mi trasero donde nos sentí unidos aún y recién noté el ardor en mi parte posterior. Me quejé por el dolor y él continuó revolviendo mi cabello con cariño mientras salía de mi interior. Cuando su miembro salió por completo de mí sentí el vacío repentino, como si me hubiera quitado una parte de mi alma. Con mi puño golpee su pecho y con la otra mano jalonee su cabello con fuerza.

—Imbécil.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento—. Se disculpó entre risas, tomándome con cuidado por la cadera y me recostó en la cama. —Perdóname, te consentiré todo el día en recompensa.

—Tienes mucho que explicarme—. Dije serio, conteniendo mis muecas de dolor.

—Lo sé—. Acarició mis mejillas y se puso de pie. —Tomaré un baño rápido y te traeré algo de desayunar.

Se puso de pie y caminó de forma graciosa fuera de la habitación, deje caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada, intentando ordenar las ideas en mi cabeza, comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo y que había sido esa sensación de vacío en cuanto dejó la habitación. Llevé mi mano a mi corazón y recordé los sucesos de la noche anterior, haciéndome sonrojar inevitablemente.

Él volvió al cuarto, ya estaba vestido y traía una bandeja entre sus manos, dejó la bandeja sobre el pequeño mueble junto a la cama, rodeó mi cintura y me hizo sentarme, con todo el cuidado del mundo, me acercó la bandeja y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, viéndome a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Espero que te guste, lo hice con amor—. Dijo divertido, sobre la bandeja había un poco de avena con miel, una manzana y un té humeante.

Me pase una mano por el cabello, tomé un poco de té y comencé a comer, no había notado hasta entonces el hambre que tenía. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos y él suspiró, comprendiendo que yo requería de una explicación.

—Se supone que una pareja destinada es la mitad del alma que se separó cuando morí y que retornamos para reencontrarnos—. Volvió a suspirar, su mirada de había perdido en la nada en algún punto de la habitación, concentrado en lo que explicaba. —Hay una vieja leyenda en mi familia, que el primer Jaeger…vagó años por el mundo buscando su otra mitad, hasta que conoció a una mujer del clan Ackerman, ellos supieron que eran pareja e hicieron un pacto…desde entonces tu familia y la mía parecía estar destinada hasta que mi padre encontró que su otra mitad era mi madre, quien no pertenecía a tu familia—. Volteó a verme con una sonrisa tranquila, tomó la cuchara que yo había olvidado y la llevó a mi boca avergonzándome por su acción, pero acepté el bocado. —Tu madre se enfadó cuando mi padre no la escogió y acusó a mi madre de bruja, por lo que los aldeanos vinieron a asesinarla.

Tragué saliva y llevé mi mano hasta su cicatriz para acariciarla con delicadeza, eren llevó su mano a la mía y la tomó con cuidado.

—Lo lamento—. Dije en voz baja, sintiendo algo de culpabilidad.

—Tú no tienes la culpa amor—. De nuevo me sentí extraño por la forma en que me llamó pero no proteste, esperando a que continuara con su explicación. —Yo no sabía esto hasta hace unos meses, antes de la última vez que nos vimos, mi padre me lo explicó pues me dijo que ya debía de buscar a mi pareja destinada, él pensó que debía buscar a tu prima Petra y ver si podíamos reanudar el pacto entre los Jaeger y los Ackerman…pero…yo no quería buscarla a ella, porque te quería a ti—. Pude sentir mis mejillas ardiendo por su comentario y bajé la mirada al plato. —Quise explicarte todo esa noche pero…tuve tanto miedo a tu rechazo y por todo lo que ocurrió ya no pude decirte nada…lo lamento, debí decírtelo antes—. Moví la cabeza restándole importancia, él besó el dorso de mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

—Ahora explícame, ¿Qué eso del vínculo? —. Me sonrió ampliamente y se acercó un poco a mí.

—Es el lazo que se forma entre nuestras mitades de alma para sentirnos completos, lo que significa que si a ti te llega a suceder algo, yo también lo siento, que si tú mueres yo muero—. Dio un ligero apretón a mi mano. —Anoche, cuando hicimos el amor lo sentiste, el vínculo comenzando a formarse, pero para que se mantuviera estable y ahora sea inquebrantable debíamos permanecer siendo uno hasta el amanecer…lamento haberte incomodado.

—Eres un dolor en el trasero—. Me quejé provocando su risa fluida que tanto extrañe, retiré la bandeja de mi regazo y él comprendió, acercándose de inmediato. —Entonces… ¿Si tú mueres yo te seguiré? —. Negó con la cabeza y se inclinó, recostándose sobre mi pecho.

—Es diferente, si yo muriera tu seguirías aquí, si algo llegara a herirme tu podrías sentir un poco de mi dolor pero no a la misma intensidad, en cambio, si a ti te lastiman yo sentiré el mismo dolor, si tu mueres yo te seguiré en seguida, porque sin ti yo no tengo fuerza para seguir.

—Eso suena tan cursi…y tan injusto—. Mi mano libre comenzó a acariciar su cabello. — ¿Por qué tu madre no murió cuando tu madre entonces?

—Ella lo liberó del vínculo antes de morir.

— ¿Eso se puede? —. Su cuerpo se tensó pero él asintió despacio. —Está bien, comprendo…creo que no tengo más preguntas.

—Sé que tal vez te sea ridículo lo que te voy a preguntar pero ¿No te molesta? —. Comprendí de inmediato a que se refería y solo deje escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Crees que si me molestara te habría dejado que me provocaras este maldito dolor en mi trasero? —. Enderezó la cabeza, cruzando sus orbes con los míos y me sonrió, con los ojos levemente acuosos, me sonrojé al pensar lo que iba a decir e intente hablar lo más normal posible. —Te amo Eren…y no esperes que te lo diga de nuevo—. Rio y acercó su rostro al mío.

—Te amo—. Me respondió sin problemas, uniendo sus labios con los míos.

* * *

><p><strong>Holly crap! xD me ha costado sudor y lágrimas terminar este capitulo joder! xD pero al fin ya esta, perdonen mi desaparición pero no podía escribir nada más mientras esto no fuera terminado, pero ahora que esta listo ;u; puedo morir en paz xD ok no, aun tengo muchas cosas que actualizar y subir jajaja<strong>

**Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado el cursi final que le dí, intente explicar lo que pasó lo mejor que pude y espero haya quedado bien xP porque de lo contrario me mato xc en fin~ agradezco a todos por leer y por sus lindos reviews que SI leí pero no pude contestar debido a mi frustración xD en fin~ **

**Este es el fin de la historia a menos que Patata diga lo contrario xD Patata hermosa! Espero que esto te haya gustado y que los golpes de mi cabeza contra la pared hayan funcionado xD **

**Les mando besos y todo mi amor uwu~ ahora me voy porque mañana entro a la escuela y no he dormido nada en una semana (jaja!) cuídense y saben que los quiero muuuuucho!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
